Pokémon Black & White: Wrath of the Dragons
by heroes1202
Summary: Set in the Unova region, new trainer Lucas is ready to begin his journey with good friends and Pokémon at his side. But soon after leaving Nuvema Town behind, extraordinary events begin to take place around him and signs appear, signaling that he has a great destiny waiting for him in the future.
1. Ch 1: The Rise of a Trainer

_This world of ours is a pretty awesome and amazing place. Alongside people, there exist magical creatures who command unbelievable powers. We call them Pokémon. Pokémon have impacted the lives of so many people throughout the world, some dedicating their lives to understanding their secrets or those who wish for their companionship. But people like us? We go the real distance, catching and training Pokémon as our partners and battle other trainers to become stronger and eventually make our dreams come true._

_That's the kind of person I want to be. Hi, my name is Lucas. And yesterday was my tenth birthday, meaning I'm now old enough to start down the road of becoming what I dreamed of being since I was a boy, a Pokémon Master. _

_But before I can do that, I have to pick out my first Pokémon partner from Professor Juniper, the Pokémon professor here in the Unova region. But little would I realize that my adventure was going to be much more than I could ever have imagined as it started that fateful day..._

**_Pokémon Black/White: Wrath of the Dragons_**

**_Chapter 1: The Rise of a Trainer_**

Nuvema Town is where our story begins, a calm and peaceful little town with several homes and buildings scattered around its streets. We come upon a young boy, our hero Lucas, with dark brown hair and eyes looking straight ahead. He was rushing down the streets of Nuvema as his large duffle bag, hanging around his right shoulder, rattled with each step. In his rush to make it in time, he forgot to zip it shut.

"Oh man! I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry! Please wait for me Professor Juniper!" Lucas exclaimed. He soon finds himself swerving through a crowd of people, apologizing to each as he narrowly avoids them.

"Excuse me! Sorry! Pardon me! In kind of a hurry here!" Lucas called. He managed to pass by them all before continuing his run down the streets. But as he was running, he looked back for just a moment before bumping into someone's side, hearing a feminine voice yelling as they fell to the ground.

"DOW! Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid kid!" she shouted. Lucas gasped, apoligizing up and down for a while before the woman huffed and stood back up.

"Whatever. Just watch it next time, all right?" she asked, walking away afterwards. Lucas quickly got back on his feet, but soon saw several spare clothes scattered around his feet.

"Oh man! I must've knocked everything out of my bag when I crashed into her. Ugh. Just great." Lucas said, bending down to pick up the scattered clothing. However, as he picked up one of his shirts, he felt something hard underneath. He flipped the shirt off to reveal a small silver topped Pokéball.

"Hmm? Is this...a Pokéball? Wonder if that girl dropped it?" he thought. He picked up the Pokéball and glanced at it, seeing only a tiny scuff of dirt on the top from the fall. Lucas glanced around for any sign of the woman, not seeing her anywhere.

"I'd better hang onto this. If someone else came by and found this, they might steal it thinking there's a Pokémon inside." Lucas thought. After picking up all the clothes, he took the Pokéball and slipped it inside of his bag. He then started down the street again, back towards Professor Juniper's lab.

**_~ Pokémon BW ~_**

A short while later, after running with all his might, Lucas made it on time to Professor Juniper's laboratory, arriving outside the front gates of the facility. There was a large satellite tower with a dish standing alongside the building.

"Phew. Here I am...finally." Lucas said. But just as he was about to open the doors, he felt himself being crashed into from behind, slammed against the door.

"DOUF!" he yelled, pressed up against the glass. He pulled his face off the glass and shook his head, looking back to see his collider was a girl about his age with curvy blonde hair and a bright green hat atop her head. They gasped at the sight of each other.

"L-Lucas?" the girl cried.

"Bianca? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Rika already!" Lucas shouted. Bianca lightly sighed, shaking her head.

"No. I'm afraid I overslept again. And on the day we become Pokémon trainers too." Bianca said. Lucas lightly chuckled, not surprised his childhood friend was the same as him today.

"Are you sure your dad was cool with this? We'll be leaving Nuvema Town after all." Lucas said. Bianca gasped before nodding with a smile.

"Yeah! We talked about it last night. I TOTALLY got him to agree." she said. Lucas smirked.

"Okay then. Come on. There's a Pokémon waiting for us both in there." Lucas said. Bianca nodded as she followed Lucas inside. They passed through the lobby and into the back room, spotting a young girl with dark brown hair braided in a ponytail on the back of her head. She turned around at Lucas and Bianca.

"It's about time you two showed up. Late as usual I see." she said. Lucas groaned.

"Yeah right Rika. The only reason you're here before us is the fact that you don't live so far away from the professor's lab." Lucas explained. But Rika smirked and turned her head.

"Even so, at least I remember to be on time." she said. They all heard a young woman's voice chuckling lightly, glancing to see her dressed in a white lab coat.

"Now now you two. This isn't the way to start your Pokémon journies, right?" she asked. Lucas and Rika looked at each other and lightly sighed.

"Sorry Professor Juniper." they said. Juniper smirked, looking on at the three youths before her.

"All right then. First off, I'm happy to see everyone together at last. So now...let's get to deciding which Pokémon will go to whom." she said. She called for one of her assistants nearby, wheeling over a silver tray cart with three Pokéballs sitting on top. With one hand, she took hold of the first Pokéball.

"First Pokémon up for grabs is the Grass type Snivy. Come on out!" she called, throwing the ball in the air. Appearing out of the ball was Snivy, crossing arms right after being released. Rika seemed very intrigued by Snivy, glancing down at it as Juniper picked up the next Pokéball.

"Up next is Tepig, the Fire type!" she called. Appearing next to Snivy was Tepig, boasting a happy grin. When it snorted, tiny bits of fire came from its snout.

"And last, but not least, is Oshawott, the Water type!" she called, throwing the Pokéball above her. Appearing from the final ball was Oshawott.

"Awww! They're all so adorable! I don't know which one to pick!" Bianca squealed. Rika glanced at her and lightly groaned.

"Then THIS is gonna take a while. I already know which one I want." Rika said. She walked over towards Snivy and picked her up, looking on with a smile.

"Oh! No fair Rika!" Bianca cried. Lucas lightly chuckled, glancing on at his two friends before facing the Pokémon again. He glanced between Tepig and Oshawott, unable to decide which one to pick himself. But after continuously glancing, he stopped his sight on Oshawott.

"All right then. I've made my choice. Oshawott? Come here little guy." Lucas said. Oshawott's eyes lit up as he rushed towards Lucas and hopped into his arms when he kneeled down. But Bianca, strangely still deep in thought of her "choice", did not notice Tepig walking up to her ankle and tugging at her skirt. She glanced down.

"H-Huh?" she gasped, looking at her friends with their Pokémon. Professor Juniper chuckled, seeing all three Pokémon now had their own trainers. She fished around in her coat pocket and took out three small little devices, black in color with a large screen on the front.

"Now that the Pokémon have been decided, allow me to give you each these...your very own Pokédex." Juniper said. The three kids smiled and took one for themselves.

"Thanks a lot professor." Lucas said. He looked at Oshawott in his arms, deciding to set the small otter down to try out the Pokédex. With a press of a button, the screen turned on and the lense focused on Oshawott.

_Oshawott - The Sea Otter Pokémon_

_It fights using the scalchop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing._

Lucas smirked and slipped away his Pokédex before approaching Oshawott. He extended his hand to the small otter.

"Oshawott? I'm your trainer, Lucas. I really hope the two of us will be great friends. You ready to start our journey?" Lucas asked. Oshawott grew a firm smirk on his face as he shook Lucas' hand. Snivy looked on at Rika.

"I hope YOU'RE ready too Snivy. Because as of this moment, you're my Pokémon." she said. Snivy crossed her arms and looked away, making Rika a little annoyed. Tepig smiled as Bianca patted his head.

"O-Okay Tepig. Its you and me now! I-I can't wait to check out Unova together with you!" Bianca shouted nervously. Tepig lightly sighed, but gave Bianca a light smile. Juniper looked on at the three trainers and their newly acquired Pokémon.

"This is always my favorite part about new trainers, seeing the bright, happy looks on their faces as they're about to begin their travels. And I can just tell...these Pokémon are in good hands." she thought.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: The Strange Man

**_Pokémon Black/White: Wrath of the Dragons_**

**_Chapter 2: The Strange Man_**

After receiving their first Pokémon from Professor Juniper, the three friends quickly split apart to finish preparing themselves for their first trip out of Unova. They each shared their last moments with their parents before taking Pokémon in hand and meeting together by the edge of town.

"Well, there you two are. I was wondering when you'd show up." Rika said, being the first there with Snivy at her side. Lucas and Bianca rushed over and stopped a few inches from Rika.

"Ugh. Why do you always make it seem like we're slow compared to you?" Lucas groaned. Rika smirked and wagged her finger, saying she knew it was true.

"Come on now you two. This isn't the way to start our Pokémon training. Not by arguing between each other. We all agreed to go together, right?" Bianca asked. Lucas and Rika turned to Bianca and then looked at each other before nodding.

"Yeah. She's right. We wanted to travel together so we'd start out the same way. But...now that you bring THAT up...I wonder how HE'S doing." Rika said. Lucas lightly gasped.

"Oh. You mean Cheren?" Lucas asked. Rika nodded.

"Yeah. That guy hasn't kept in touch with us or diddly squat since he started his journey. And that little jerk is already a year ahead of us." Rika said. Lucas sighed and looked back, remembering the day one of his childhood friends left Nuvema Town to start his Pokémon journey as well, taking Snivy with him. As he looked back, Cheren said he would do his best to keep in touch. But a year later, neither of them had heard a word from him.

"Geez. I hope Cheren's okay. It IS kinda weird that he hasn't called us or anything." Lucas said. Rika groaned, betting the jerk forgot about them. But Bianca gasped.

"N-Now stop that! I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about us! Remember...we're ALL childhood friends! And...And friends don't forget each other!" Bianca shouted. Lucas turned to Bianca and lightly nodded.

"Yeah. You're right Bianca. I just know Cheren is out there...probably waiting for us to catch up with him." Lucas said. Bianca nodded as Rika looked away and sighed.

"Fine. Whatever. Anyway, we gonna get going or what? If we're gonna catch up to that ditching, four eyed runt, we'd best start now. Unova ain't gonna wait for us forever ya know." Rika said, pointing up the road. Lucas and Bianca nodded, stepping up to Rika's side as they traveled out of Nuvema Town and heading towards the beginning of their journey in Unova.

**_~ Pokémon BW ~_**

The three friends had left behind their hometown and were now off together down Route 1. Rika walked with Snivy close at her side as Lucas and Bianca carried their Pokémon in their Pokéballs. Rika caught a quick glimpse of this.

"Hey. Why don't you guys let your Pokémon out? I think they deserve to check out the scenery outside too." Rika said. Lucas and Bianca lightly grinned.

"Yeah. Good idea. Come on out Oshawott!" Lucas chuckled, releasing Oshawott from his Pokéball. Bianca followed up by calling out Tepig. The three Pokémon stood together and glanced at one another with smiles.

"Hey Lucas? How about...for fun times sake, we have a Pokémon battle? Just between us?" Bianca asked "I've been wanting to try a battle ever since I got Tepig." Lucas smirked.

"Sure. Why not? Let's find a nice clear spot and we'll have a battle there." Lucas said. Rika looked up ahead as Bianca nodded with glee. She could see a nice giant space ahead of them, lined with soft grass and a view of the river heading out towards the sea.

"Come on. There's a picture perfect spot just ahead." Rika said. The three friends rushed up the road together with their Pokémon close at their sides. When they reached the spot Rika had found, their Pokémon prepped themselves for their first battles. The first was between Bianca and Lucas.

"All right Bianca! Here we come! Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" Lucas shouted. Oshawott charged before jumping in the air and firing a blast of water.

"T-Tepig! Dodge!" she called. Tepig quickly jumped away, avoiding Oshawott's attack.

"N-Now Tackle!" Bianca ordered. Tepig snorted and charged straight for Oshawott, making contact after it landed. But Oshawott quickly flipped back up after Tepig knocked it back.

"Oshawott! Water Gun again!" Lucas called. Still in midair from Tepig, Oshawott took a deep breath and fired a blast of water again, striking Tepig in the face. The little Pokémon skidded back until it hit Bianca's ankles.

"Tepig!" she called. Oshawott landed on the ground and smuggly patted its chest. But Oshawott soon saw that Tepig was not bested yet as it stood back up.

"Its not over yet Oshawott!" Lucas called. Oshawott focused back on Tepig as the little pig came charging.

"Now! Use Ember!" Bianca called. Tepig's snout began lightling up as bits of fire were snuffed out. They came racing for Oshawott, who quickly leaped away and skidded across the ground.

"Oshawott! Water Gun once more!" Lucas shouted. Oshawott took a deep breath and fired another water blast. Tepig leaped away as the water zoomed past. It passed clean through a bush behind Tepig and seemed to strike someting as there was loud noises coming from the other side.

"Uhh...uh oh. I think we hit something ELSE Oshawott." Lucas said. All eyes turned towards the bush as someone rose out from the bushes nearby. It appeared to be a young teenage boy with light green hair. His face was drenched by Oshawott's Water Gun.

"Oops! Sorry over there! We...We were having a Pokémon battle and...well...it was an accident!" Lucas called. The boy wiped off his face with his sleeve before slipping on a black and white cap.

"Its all right. I shouldn't have picked over here to have a nap." he said, walking out of the bushes afterwards. Lucas and the others looked on as he took a seat on the other side of the bush.

"So...who are you? What kind of weirdo sleeps out here anyway?" Rika asked. Bianca lightly sighed as Lucas glared over at Rika, saying that wasn't nice to say to someone new.

"Heh. My name is N. As for the reason I was asleep, I just decided to stop here for a nap. I stayed back there hoping to not inconvience anyone." he said. Rika glared on, only seeing "N" as more of a weirdo by the second.

"What brings you out so close to Nuvema Town? Did you have some business with Professor Juniper? Or were you looking for Pokémon?" Bianca asked. N paused, lightly putting his hand to his chin.

"I...really can't remember. Everything's been a complete blur to me." N said. Lucas and the others lightly gasped.

"What? You mean you can't remember?" Rika asked. N looked over to her and nodded his head.

"Yes. Believe it or not, I can't remember anything from this point. All I remember was taking a nap here..." N explained. Rika saw this as a "dilemma" and whispered to Lucas and Bianca, telling them to huddle up for a minute. As their Pokémon watched, the three friends leaned close to one another.

"Well? What are we gonna do about this whacko?" Rika asked. Bianca thought they should help him out, seeing he had nowhere to go.

"What? I'm not traveling around with that...that...that FREAK!" Rika shouted. But Lucas and Bianca quickly hushed her, covering her mouth with their hands.

"R-Rika! Be quiet! Don't let him hear you! Besides...he is NOT a freak. He probably just has amnesia." Lucas whispered. Bianca lightly nodded, fearing that was the same reason.

"If you ask me, I say we let this guy tag along with us. Who knows? While we're traveling together, we might be able to help him figure out who he is or where he came from." Lucas suggested. Bianca smiled and nodded while Rika groaned.

"FINE. I swear...you two are just like one another. Its disturbing that I still hang out with you." Rika sighed. As their huddle broke up, Lucas turned towards N, seeing him looking at the Pokémon curiously.

"Hey...N? If you have nowhere else to go...you're free to join up with us. We're Pokémon trainers and we were just starting our adventure together. Why not come along? Maybe you'll find something that might spark your memory." Lucas said. N quietly glanced up at Lucas and the others.

"Hmm? Really? You're asking me to accompany you?" N asked. Lucas nodded.

"Sure. Why not? If you have amnesia, being alone's not really a good idea. Come on. It'll be fun." Lucas said, walking over towards N with his hand extended. N quietly looked on before shedding a small smile and taking Lucas' hand.

"Very well. T-Thank you." he said. Lucas and Bianca smiled as Rika looked away, showing a disgusted glare.

"If we'll be traveling together, I should get to know you. Might I ask your names?" N asked. Lucas nodded, introducing himself, his friends and their Pokémon.

"Hmm. They're... Pokémon, correct? I think...yes. I think I have one too. After you woke me, I found this at my waist." N said, taking a Pokéball out from his back pocket. Lucas and Oshawott glanced at the ball.

"Hey. That's a Pokéball. Ha. Maybe you're a Pokémon trainer? Is there a Pokémon inside?" Lucas asked. N shrugged and lightly tossed the ball, watching as something was released from inside. It appeared to be a Pokémon, a dark furred cat.

"Whoa! Isn't that...? Yeah. It's a Purrloin." Lucas said. Rika spotted the Pokémon and quickly took out her Pokédex. With the device active, she pointed it at Purrloin.

_Purrloin - The Devious Pokémon_

_They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect._

After reading her Pokédex entry, she glared over at Purrloin, being petted by N.

"Gee. That's reassuring. A creepy Pokémon owned to a CREEPY trainer. They're a match." Rika thought, sounding sarcastic towards the end. She slipped away her Pokédex before looking to Snivy who shrugged.

"Well, this trip of ours just got interesting VERY quickly." Rika said. Lucas and Bianca continued talking on with N as Rika and Snivy continued to watch.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
